The Oracle
by mysticleopard
Summary: Whilst out on a ride, Arthur gets separated from the Knights and Merlin. What he finds out brings him both hope and fear for the future. But in order for him to decide what his future holds, he must find the mysterious Emrys.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello :) **

**Thank you so much for the good reviews on my first fanfic!**

** I apologise for not posting any new ones for a while I've had uni work taking up my time. I'm finally ready to get this new one posted now, and other chapters virtually ready for upload :) **

**I have 2 other stories waiting to be uploaded as well once I'm happy with them (Both are slash).**  
**Unfortunately this one is not slash (sorry Merthur fans, forgive me) but it does have some strong Merthur bromance (hope this makes up for lack of slash). Will end up with implications of Arwen but not much (I couldn't put myself through writing it), as it needs to keep to canon timeline. This is set after season 3, but there is no season 4. I need Lancelot and Uther alive, even if Uther doesn't really have any impact on the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin**

**Hope you enjoy :)  
**

* * *

It was a normal day for the Prince, Knights and Merlin. Particularly for Arthur and Merlin, who just seemed to attract trouble wherever they went. The sounds of swords clashing echoed through the forest as they fought the bandits, which seemed to be coming in seemingly never ending waves.

Merlin was doing whatever he could to protect his Prince, whilst keeping an eye on the others as well. He stayed near Lancelot, who could cover him so he could perform his magic without the others noticing. He was struggling to keep an eye on them all and protect himself though, which would soon lead to trouble for Arthur.

Arthur himself was beginning to tire, but continued on, knowing that if he showed signs of tiring they would target him more. Well, more than they were now since he was the Prince. He could barely pay attention to what the others were doing, and could only hope they were ok. Suddenly he felt some invisible force drag him back, separating him from the others. They were too busy defending themselves to have seen him disappear and as he tried to call out he found he couldn't. He knew immediately magic was involved, but who was it?

His mind flashed to Morgana, who had been quiet since the attack on Camelot with the immortal army was thwarted, and he tightened his grip on his sword. He would not allow her to get away with what she did. What she has done to his -no their apparently- father. Her betrayal still hurt even now, and he couldn't believe it. Why was all magic evil?

He landed hard, some distance away, but immediately stood and turned to face his attacker. There was no one. He looked all around him, but there wasn't a single sign of any one.

Then the wind whistled around him, and he heard a voice.

"Do not fear Arthur Pendragon, you are safe."

And then his world went black.

* * *

Merlin realised Arthur's absence from the fight quickly. He had looked away for one second to send a bandit flying who was coming at him, and when he looked back Arthur was gone.

"Arthur!" He shouted. The Knights, hearing Merlin shout, looked around when they could, and couldn't see him either. They couldn't do much about it now though, so they continued to fight with more urgency and force than before.

When the attack finally ended, they all gathered around. They had all got off unscathed thankfully, though they were tired. Not that they cared at this point they were more concerned about their missing friend.

"What happened? Where did he go?" Leon asked, looking at Merlin.

"I don't know, I saw him fighting, then I looked away for one second and when I looked back he was gone." Merlin replied, "He was over there." Merlin pointed to a clump of trees a little ahead. They approached, keeping their swords ready in case something appeared. There was nothing.

"We need to spread out, look for him or any signs as to what might of happened, keep your eyes and ears open. If anyone see's anything let us know, and don't approach anything that looks dangerous alone." Leon ordered. As he was the most experienced Knight of the group and Arthur's second in command the others followed his orders without complaint.


	2. Chapter 2

**Apologies for the last chapter being so short.**

**Here's chapter 2. A lot longer than the previous chapter :) **

* * *

When Arthur opened his eyes he was greeted by darkness. He tried looking around, and the only real thing he could work out was that he was in a cave of some sort. He had a slight headache and felt nauseous, and his whole body felt achy.

"Ahhh you are awake."

The voice made him jump, and he instantly sat up. Not a smooth move. He felt a wave of dizziness hit and the nausea grew, and he just managed to stop himself from seeing his lunch again. He looked around, but still could see no one.

"Who are you?" He demanded, standing up carefully, stumbling a little, but trying to cover it up quickly to not appear weak.

"Be careful Arthur, teleporting can take a little getting used to. Here, have some water." He turned his head to his left where the voice came from, and was greeted by what he could only describe as some sort of spirit. The ghostly figure was a beautiful woman, long waist length blonde hair, with a flowing red dress that hugged her petite figure in just the right areas. Her eyes were golden, and the initial distrust that Arthur had formed from seeing this spirit seemed to vanish when he looked into them. He still felt weary, but at the same time something was telling him she would not hurt him. She was gesturing to a goblet that was on a flat rock next to her.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?"

"My name is Cassandra. You do not have to fear me, I only wish to help you."

He was confused. She wanted to help? But what did she want to help him with, as far as he knew there was nothing wrong. And why did she separate him from the others if she wanted to help him? Wait. The others. How were they? Were they injured? Were any...

"Your friends are fine Arthur, do not worry. You will return to them shortly. But first I need to speak to you alone, and show you something."

"How did you know..."

"I know things Arthur Pendragon. Let's just leave it at that for now. Now then, we are wasting time and your friends will become more worried the longer you are separate from each other. Why don't you take the goblet and follow me."

She started to walk away down a narrow path, and Arthur had no choice but to follow. As he was still feeling a little unwell he decided to take the goblet with him. He took a small sip as he walked to check if it was some sort of trick, but could only taste water. He took a bigger gulp at that, and Cassandra turned to smile at him as she walked.

"Where are we going?" Arthur asked.

"Not far."

Arthur looked at the woman in front of him as they walked. She wasn't human, which could only point to her being magical. But she wasn't hurting him, she was 'helping' him. _'But those with magic are bad aren't they?'_ he thought. '_That's what I've seen from most of my experiences with it._' Arthurs mind flashed back to a few years ago, when a blue orb helped him to escape the cave with the flower for Merlin when he was poisoned. Magic was helping then, it saved his life in fact, so maybe... '_But then what about all those other times it tried to destroy Camelot?'_

"Camelot kills people who have magic Arthur; many of those are innocent people. Do you really not expect some people to want revenge for killing their family members? Plus, with magic banned, do you really think many people would risk using their magic for help when it could lead to their death? Very few would."

Ignoring the fact that she seemed to have somehow read his mind again, he pondered what she said. It was true that many of the attacks on Camelot were due to the fact that someone wanted vengeance for how magic was treated. And what she said about those wanting to help could be true too. Most people who had magic hid away so that they wouldn't risk having themselves or their families executed, maybe some of them did want to help. Just live in peace and offer what they could for Camelot. The druids seemed to be a fairly peaceful people, and they seemed to want peace. His mind flashed to the druid boy, Mordred. Father wanted to kill him despite just being a child. He hadn't done anything wrong, he was innocent. Maybe what father said was wrong. But then what about Morgana?

Arthur was interrupted from his thoughts as they entered another small cave. A large basin of water was in the middle, covered in runes of some sort that Arthur couldn't understand. Cassandra walked up to the basin and turned to face Arthur.

"I am an oracle Arthur. Someone who can see the future and the many paths it could take. I wish to show you two futures, both of which could come true. Which one happens depends entirely on your choices and the actions of one other. The one you share your destiny with."

Arthur stood there, staring, trying to wrap his head around what she said.

"You can see the future? But how?"

"I can use this basin, and I have dreams about it. Your destiny is very important to many people, as is the destiny of the other side of your coin. I need you to see these to give the best future the chance of happening."

"My destiny? The other side of my coin? I don't understand."

"All will be explained, but first let me show you. Come here."

Arthur carefully approached the basin, and looking down, he saw it was full of some strange grey mist that seemed to swirl in intricate patterns. Cassandra went around to the other side of the basin, opposite Arthur, and spoke.

"The first memory I will show you is what will happen if you follow your father's beliefs. If you do not save magic from its current state. If you fail your destiny and prevent your other half from helping you."

She moved her hand over the bowl and spoke an incantation. An image of Camelot appeared. The castle was burning, crumbling apart. Bodies were strewn about everywhere, knights and peasants alike. The image changed into the court room, where Morgana was standing with another hooded figure wearing a black cloak. Morgana was holding the image Arthurs sword, and was surrounded by the dead bodies of Leon, Elyan and Percival, blood pooling around them. Near to the cloaked figure laid the remains of Gwen and Gwaine, who looked as though they were tortured before death. Merlin, Gaius and Lancelot were nowhere in sight. Morgana and the figure were facing the Arthur in the image, who was battered and beaten, hardly conscious, leaning against the throne. He was glaring at Morgana with the little strength he had left.

"Long live the King." Morgana sneered, and then stepped forward. The image ended.

Arthur looked like he was going to be sick. He had dropped the goblet he was holding mid-way through the image, and now could do nothing but stare at the mist. His mind kept replaying the images of his dead friends, his people. His mind registered that Merlin, Gaius and Lancelot weren't there, but whether that was a good thing or not Arthur didn't know.

"Camelot. It... it'll fall? I'll have failed my people?"

"If you chose to ignore and reject magic like your father yes it will. You will lose magic's aid and Camelot will not survive."

"But Camelot has not had aid from magic for many years."

"That is where you are wrong Arthur. You have had help with magic for a while now, and it is part of the reason Camelot is still standing now."

"I'm guessing this is in reference to my 'other half' then." Arthur said, using quotation marks around the words 'other half'. Cassandra smiled.

"Indeed it is. But there is the alternative future. The one where you and he succeed in returning magic to what it once was and create Albion."

She swirled her hand over the basin again, and Arthur reluctantly looked back into it. The image showed a Camelot looking prosperous, its people happy and joyful. Arthur saw people using magic to aid those who needed it, and no one looked scared or frightened. The image changed to the throne room again, only this time everyone was alive and happy. The Arthur in the image was sat on the throne, chatting to everyone, including Merlin, Gaius and Lancelot, and things seemed peaceful. Merlin, Arthur noticed, seemed to be in new clothes, wearing a cloak suited for a noble rather than a servant. The image ended. A small smile had graced his features after that image, but he said nothing, taking in this new information. After a minute he looked at Cassandra.

"My decision really makes that much difference?"

"Yes Arthur, you are the one destined to bring peace back to magic, to Albion. You are the one legends refer to as the Once and Future King."

"The Once and Future King?"

"Yes."

"How do I create that future? How to I make my people happy, and succeed in my destiny?"

"That is for you to work out Arthur. It is your decisions that will decide. You will find aid in your other half, should you find and accept him."

"Accept him? Who is he?"

"The druids, who created the legends, refer to him as Emrys. He is the most powerful warlock to have ever lived. His destiny is to protect you and Camelot from danger and help you to create Albion, which so far he has done pretty well. You need him just as much as he needs you."

"But I've never met Emrys."

She smiled.

"That's what you think. Goodbye Arthur Pendragon, and good luck."

"What do you-" His world went black again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello**

**Sorry for the delay in posting, I've had University things to sort out, went on holiday and moved out of my flat. Updates should be a bit more regular now and I have a new story coming out soon called 'I give up', which will eventually become slash after it's darkish beginning **

**Enjoy**

* * *

Merlin and the Knights had been searching for Arthur for over an hour, finding no clues as to where he was and what actually happened. Merlin was becoming especially worried. Arthur was his best friend even if he never admitted it; he didn't want to lose him. He also had to think about his destiny. Many people were counting on his success in protecting Arthur, he couldn't fail them. Then he felt it. A strong burst of magic from nearby. He dashed in that direction, and Lancelot, who had been walking with Merlin, followed behind.

"Merlin? What is it?" Lancelot shouted as he followed. Merlin reached the area where the magic had come from, and found Arthur unconscious. Lancelot caught up to Merlin.

"Guys, over here! We've found him!" Lancelot shouted to the Knights. Merlin meanwhile was checking Arthur for injuries, or for any ideas about what had happened, whilst trying to wake Arthur up.

"Arthur. Arthur. Come on prat wake up." Nothing. The other Knights found the trio and when they saw Arthur they breathed a small sigh of relief. Though they were still concerned that he was unconscious, they had at least found him. Thy formed a protective semi-circle around their unconscious prince and Merlin who was still on the ground, keeping an ear open in case any more bandits returned.

Arthur finally groaned and began to stir. He opened his eyes to find Merlin staring at him, a smile on his face, though concern was clear in his eyes.

"Afternoon Arthur, enjoy your little nap?" Merlin asked, trying to lighten the tense atmosphere. It worked slightly, the others chuckling quietly. Arthur blinked a couple of times, ignored Merlin and sat up, rubbing his head. He looked around confused.

"How... how long have I been gone?" He questioned. The Knights looked at each other confused.

"Gone sire? You've only been missing an hour or so and you've been unconscious for at least part of that, I don't think you could have gone anywhere." replied Leon.

Arthur looked at Leon quizzically. Then tried to stand up, and failed when dizziness struck him. Merlin helped him up when he tried again, knowing that even if he suggested Arthur just sit down for a minute he would be ignored. Merlin then stepped back to stand with the others.

"Something happened to me. I went... somewhere. We need to get back to Camelot."

"What is it sire, what's happened?" asked Elyan.

"Nothing's happened yet, but I need to begin to search for someone, and that search starts in Camelot."

"Who?"

"The warlock Emrys."

Merlin nearly fainted.


	4. Chapter 4

**God I'm terrible at updating. Sorry for the wait. Thank you for all the positive comments, I was worried that this wouldn't be popular. **

**This is a fairly long chapter but it's not very good, so spologies again for that. I'll try and update a new chapter asap but I'm busy this week so it may not be possible.**

**Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

The ride back was quick, everyone riding in silence lost in their own thoughts. Arthur wanted to get back as soon as possible so he could properly explain what had happened and so he could talk to Gaius. Gaius used to practice magic, maybe he had come across something about this warlock Emrys. Cassandra's words kept repeating in his head. '_Most powerful warlock to ever live', 'protect you', 'You need him'. _He needed to know more. He also wanted to find out about his own destiny, this legend of the Once and Future King. Although by the sounds of things the only way he was going to do that was either talk to the druids or Emrys himself. He wasn't sure which one he preferred.

When they returned to Camelot Arthur went straight to Gaius's chambers, the Knights and Merlin following. Merlin seemed a little off but Arthur couldn't work out why. They entered Gaius's chambers. Gaius was there making a potion, but he wasn't alone. Gwen was with him, and looked as though she had been giving him a hand. Since losing her job as Morgana's maidservant she had been doing odd jobs and chores around the castle. She mainly worked in the kitchens now, as well as looking after Uther on occasion, but she didn't seem to mind. When Arthur and the others entered the room, the pair looked up from the potion they had been preparing. Gaius sent a questioning look at Merlin, who he immediately noticed looked slightly paler than usual and nervous.

Merlin just looked back at Gaius, and shrugged. He was confused and scared. What had happened that had made Arthur aware of his druid name? Why was he looking for him? Did he want to kill him? Arthur then spoke.

"Sorry for interrupting you Gaius but something happened whilst we were on the trip and I want to know if you know anything" Arthur said, "The others need to know what happened as well so I thought I may as well tell you all together."

"Well sire I shall do my best to help." Gaius said.

Arthur went on to explain what happened in the caves in as much detail as possible. He hated telling about the future that ended in Camelot's destruction, and saw the shock on the others faces about it. When he spoke if the possible good future though, they seemed slightly confused, but at the same time happy. Merlin, Lancelot and Gaius seemed happier than the Knights though at this story, especially Merlin, though why that was Arthur again couldn't tell. Maybe it was just because they knew what had happened to them. When he had finished explaining, he paused, allowing the new information to sink in properly. After a couple of minutes, he then spoke.

"So Gaius, do you know anything about this Once and Future King legend, or anything about Emrys?"

Gaius paused and looked to be thinking hard.

"No sire I'm afraid I don't. I could however try and do some research into it for you. Though you understand finding books involving magical legends and sorcerers may be difficult."

"I understand, and thank you Gaius, that would be appreciated."

"I'm confused. This Emrys bloke is supposed to have already protected Camelot and you. Surely that means you've seen him." Gwaine said.

"I haven't. Although..." Arthur trailed off.

"What is it?" asked Merlin. He needed to know if Arthur had anything that could link Emrys to him.

"Remember a while ago when Merlin was poisoned at that feast?" Arthur asked. Gwen, Gaius, and Leon nodded, and Merlin shuddered at the memory. The others looked confused.

"Merlin was poisoned? What?" Gwaine said.

"Long story. Don't really want to go into detail about it. But anyway whilst I was in the cave to get the flower I got trapped, and it was too dark to see and climb out and giant spiders were going to catch me. But then some blue orb appeared and helped me. It provided light so I could see and escape in time. I would have been dead if it weren't for that. What if that light was sent by him?"

Merlin nearly smiled, but managed to contain it. If that was all Arthur had on the minute on Emrys, his secret was safe. Arthur wouldn't think he cast it if he believed he was dying. Which of course he had been. Merlin was still confused as to how he had even done it himself. He didn't have any memories of what had happened, he didn't remember conjuring the orb. Gaius told him afterwards about it, but they weren't really sure why Merlin had done it. It wasn't until Arthur eventually told Merlin about the orb he saw that they put the pieces together. It had been a bit of a shock to both of them to find out Merlin could do that, and it scared Merlin slightly. Was he really that powerful?

"Maybe it was him, which means he's been around a while." said Leon, putting his hand to his chin, "How has he not been caught yet though, if he's in Camelot."

"I don't know, but if he's managed to keep hidden this long then it's not going to be easy to find him. We've got to make sure he doesn't find out we're looking for him(_Too late_ thought Merlin) or he may hide or run, and we need to make sure that no one else finds out. Otherwise things could get a lot more complicated."

"What will you do when you do find him Arthur?" Percival asked. Merlin listened. He had to know as much about Arthur's current thoughts now.

"I'm... I'm not sure. I want answers. I want to know the truth. But if he's as powerful as Cassandra said, I'm still wary he may be dangerous." Merlin just managed to stop a wince covering his face. Arthur wasn't completely convinced about Emrys protecting him yet, or that there potentially could be good magic out there. He shouldn't have been surprised really, he wasn't expecting Arthur to change that fast. He's had it drilled into his head all his life that magic is evil. He can't change his mind in a day. But the thought that he may still not trust this new information worried him.

"But sire, he's meant to share your destiny, and if she said the two of you needed each other, surely that means he shouldn't be a threat to you." Percival said. '_Thank you Percival'_ Merlin thought. Though that didn't stop doubt from forming. They didn't know Emrys's identity yet. They may turn on him once they knew the truth.

"Maybe you're right Percival. I just don't know." Arthur paused, and Merlin could see the uncertainty in his eyes. "Anyway, we'll leave you to you work Gaius. We can talk about this again tomorrow. Merlin, you can stay here, I need to think about this alone."

"Yes sire."

They all left the room, including Lancelot, though he looked back and whispered "I'll be back later." before leaving. Merlin looked at Gaius.

"This seriously cannot be happening."


	5. Chapter 5

**Helloooo, i'm back again. And I will gift you with a double chapter upload :) **

**Feel very bad for doing this so late but I forgot to mention my good friend who helped me. She gave me the idea to use the oracle to help Arthur see the future, as I couldn't think of how I could do it. She didn't want to take any credit but I say tough :P Thanks very much to her. I wouldn't have this story if not for her.  
**

**Anyway enjoy **

* * *

"Merlin, calm down, getting stressed isn't going to help the situation."

"Calm down." He paused in his pacing, which he had started about 5 minutes after the others had left and continued since. That was half an hour ago. "How can I calm down Gaius? Arthur is looking for me!" He gestured wildly.

"Merlin, you heard what he said and what he's seen. He doesn't want to kill you, he just wants to talk to you." Gaius reasoned.

"He doesn't think he knows who Emrys is that's why he's saying that. If he finds out it's me... it's another person who has hidden magic from him... lied to him... another betrayal. He won't take it well." Merlin looked down at the floor, guilt and sadness written all over his face.

Gaius didn't know what to say. He instead decided to stand up and pull Merlin into a hug, which Merlin gladly returned. Gaius was worried for his charge, the boy he considered a son. He knew what Merlin was saying was right, he just didn't want to tell him that.

There was a knock on the door, and Lancelot entered. Gaius and Merlin broke apart and looked at him. Lancelot walked up to Merlin and put an arm around his shoulder.

"How are you doing?" He asked. He really didn't know what else to say. The look on Merlin's face explained it all, but Merlin replied anyway.

"Not well. I'm scared but it's not just me I'm worried about. If he finds out you two knew about me this whole time you could get into trouble, and it would be all my fault."

"Merlin don't worry about us, we'll be fine. Arthur wouldn't hurt someone just because they knew, that's only Uther." Gaius said.

"But..."

"Merlin listen. Arthur isn't going to hurt anyone. I'm sure he'll be shocked, maybe a little angry, but he wants to talk to you so you've just got to make sure that if he finds out you tell him everything. Including that we know. He might get annoyed at us but he wouldn't do anything. I'll stand by you. You are my friend Merlin, even if you have magic. If he doesn't accept you after all you've done for him then he isn't the King I want to follow." Lancelot said.

"I agree. I will not be happy if Arthur doesn't accept you, and I'm not sure if I could stay."

Merlin sighed. "No. You couldn't leave. I wouldn't want either of you to. You both have lives here, I wouldn't want you to lose them because of me. Besides, if I'm gone someone's got to protect the prat haven't they?"

"Merlin, we've heard what the future is if Arthur rejects you. It doesn't sound like a good one anyway."

"Understatement of the century there Lance."

"Sorry. Anyway we shouldn't be thinking about that, that future's not going to happen. What are we going to do in the meantime?"

"I don't know. We can buy ourselves sometime if I pretend to not find any books for a bit, but that will only last so long." Gaius said.

"Wait, why only so long? Do you have some books about it?" Merlin asked.

"There are some books saved from the purge that may contain something" Gaius answered, "but it has been a while since I have read them so I cannot remember how much detail they give. It will only be about the legend and so therefore may not help Arthur work anything out. It may be ok for the others to see them."

"Hmm maybe delay 'finding' them for now, that'll give us time to work something out. Why didn't you tell me about those by the way? I could have found out a bit more about my destiny." Merlin said, looking at Gaius, eyebrow raised.

"I didn't really remember them until Arthur asked about books. Besides, you know the main points I didn't think you would want any more pressure if these things said more."

"Oh"

"Well, I think we are best off leaving this conversation until after tomorrow, when we may find out more about Arthur's plans and thoughts. But before we move onto a more pleasant chat, there is something I want to ask you about." Lancelot said, moving to sit down.

"Go ahead."

"Did you conjure that orb?"

Gaius and Merlin went on to explain about the orb, Merlin receiving a very shocked but impressed look from Lancelot when they had finished. Gaius and Lancelot then moved the discussion onto a different topic to distract them (but mainly Merlin) from the current situation. There was nothing they could do at this point so it was best not to dwell on it. It worked to an extent but they could still see the worry in Merlin's eyes when he talked.


	6. Chapter 6

**Arthurs thoughts now, nice long chapter :)  
**

* * *

Arthur stood staring out the window in his chambers, looking out into the courtyard below. As it was getting late there were few people walking around, most of them having already returned back to their homes and families. Arthur was barely paying attention to them though, absorbed in his own thoughts.

His mind kept playing the images he had seen, the courtyard changing from that of a prosperous Camelot to a destroyed one with each blink of his eyes. He had already tried blocking out the dark one, trying to focus on only the good one, but he was failing miserably. He sighed, turning away from the window to try and remove the images from his mind and think about the other things he had learned.

He sat on the chair by his desk, putting his face in his hands, and sighed again. He had always known that being a Prince meant he had a great responsibility on his shoulders, a responsibility to protect and care for his people. But to find out that he could make this much difference to his Kingdom scared him. He had always been taught to hide his emotions by his father, to never show fear. But now, he couldn't help it. The pressure of this destiny if it was true was too much. But he wasn't alone was he? This Emrys guy apparently was supposed to help him. But where was he? Who was he? Why would a sorcerer want to help the son of someone who has killed many of his kind? Someone who had hurt sorcerers himself because he had listened to his father's words.

'_He needs you as much as you need him' _

The words of the oracle still lingered in his mind. _I need to find him. I need to know, _Arthur thought. The last few words he and the oracle exchanged wandered to the front of his thoughts.

"_But I've never met Emrys." _

"_That's what you think. Goodbye Arthur Pendragon, and good luck."_

From what she said, it sounds like he had already met him. But he couldn't recall anyone who might fit the idea of Emrys he had. _But he wouldn't be obvious now would he, not if he is hiding_, a voice in the back of Arthurs mind said. It just didn't make sense. He desperately needed to find out more information, find out more about Emrys, but there was just no easy way of doing it.

Why was magic so important to Camelot's future? He rarely saw times where magic wasn't used for evil, to kill. He grabbed a scrap of paper from his desk and thought about the times he had seen magic used for good, or where innocents were hurt for no reason. The list wasn't very long no matter how hard he thought:

\- Blue Orb

\- The sorcerer who cured Gwen's father during the afanc incident

\- Mordred

\- Will

\- Balinor

Looking at the list, Arthur thought about each one. He really believed the orb had to have been conjured by Emrys, which as Leon said meant he has been around a while. Who else could have known where he was and sent help. If he hadn't of done that both he and Merlin would have perished. He owed them his life because of this, and if it somehow wasn't Emrys it meant there was evidence for another good sorcerer out there.

Thinking back to the afanc incident had made him realise that they never did find out who cured Gwen's father. It was definitely magic that had done it, as the poultice was found under the pillow glowed, but Gwen was blamed even though she didn't do it. After she had been proved innocent, they never did bother looking for whoever cured him. Was this Emrys as well? Why had he only cured Gwen's father and no one else? Did he know Gwen? Was that why?

Mordred was only a child. A druid child yes but he had done nothing wrong. His father hadn't either as far as he knew, only wishing to buy supplies to survive. Having to risk the life of his child just so that they can get on with their lives. That was just wrong. But father wouldn't allow them peace. He wouldn't want anyone with magic to live, innocent or not. A rush of anger hit Arthur as he thought those words. Why should innocent people die? They just want to be free. They are scared, everyday waking up wondering if today could be their last. He was glad Merlin had got the child to Morgana at the time. But how did the child know that Merlin would help?

Will. The sorcerer from Ealdor. Merlin's close friend. The one who had saved his life (twice). He wasn't evil, he couldn't have been. He was trying to protect his friends, his home. Yes he had been a bit hostile towards him at first, but overall he seemed like a good man. Merlin had said he had lost his father in a war and that was why he didn't trust nobles, but was that really why he didn't trust Arthur? Was it really because he had magic and was worried about being killed? Merlin was his best friend, and Arthur trusted Merlin. Merlin would never be friends with someone evil, he was always good a judging someone's character.

Balinor had been hostile with him and Merlin as well at first, refusing to help Camelot despite the lives that would be lost. Then again, his life had been ruined by father all those years ago, and he had been forced to flee and hide in that cave for a long time. It seemed purely because of father and not because he didn't want to help innocents that he wouldn't return. He still had the heart of a good man, having healed him and eventually come around and tried to return. Whatever Merlin had said to Balinor seemed to have done the trick thank god.

Merlin seemed to be involved in a lot of these incidents. Arthur guessed it was because Merlin was with him all the time. _I mean it's not like he could be Emrys._ Arthur chuckled at the thought. No, that couldn't be right. He can barely function as a manservant, let alone control magic and hide a secret like this.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello I've returned :) I've been visiting family in Scotland and been unable to connect to their wifi to upload the new chapter, so sorry for slowness in updating. **

**I just want to thank everyone for the great reviews, but now I feel pressured to not mess up lol. **

**Now usually for my stories I have them roughly written in large before I publish, my first one for example had been practically fully written before publishing. Just means I can update faster (though I'm not doing a brilliant job at that), and I have less worry about stories losing their fun to write because I don't know where they are going and stuff. I have had the next few chapters for this story sorted but have changed my mind on parts now, so am rewriting some areas. This may mean my updates may be even slower for this story whilst I rearrange and rewrite. Just a brief warning now for you before people start hating me.**

**Anyway, back to the story. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Merlin knocked on the door to Arthur's chambers a little later that night and entered. Arthur was sat at his desk, looking deep in thought.

"Hi" Merlin said quietly, "I've brought you your dinner."

"Leave it on the table. I'm not hungry."

Merlin approached the table carefully, placing the platter in front of Arthur.

"You really should eat you know."

No reply. He looked at Arthur, trying to gauge his mood. He seemed to have returned to whatever he was thinking about, as normally Merlin would have received a glare or boot for trying to bother Arthur when he was busy. Merlin decided to push his luck.

"Still working out what to do about Emrys?"

He was met with more silence. Deciding that meant he wasn't going to get anything out of Arthur today he turned to leave, but just as he did Arthur spoke.

"What are your thoughts on magic?"

Merlin froze, and then slowly turned around to look back at Arthur. He was looking at Merlin with an unreadable expression on his face, an achievement since normally Merlin could read Arthur quite well.

"What... what do mean sire?" Merlin stammered. He cursed himself for doing so, and tried to relax, but it was hard.

"Do you think it is evil?"

"Your father seems to think it is, so shouldn't we?"

"I'm not asking for my father's opinion. I'm asking for yours."

"Why do you want to know my opinion Arthur? Mine doesn't matter." Merlin asked defensively. He wasn't sure if he could get into trouble for saying what he really thought.

"Because I want to know what you think." Merlin gave him a small smile, glad that Arthur was now starting to find his opinion important, even if it was not at the best possible time. Arthur, noticing Merlin smile, rolled his eyes.

"Just this once. It doesn't mean I want to hear all your ridiculous ideas all the time idiot. Don't get all excited." Arthur mocked, but Merlin could see that he didn't really mean those words completely.

"Prat."

"Well?"

Merlin took a deep breath. He had to phrase this well, it was one of the few chances he would have to get Arthur to really think about magic, to try and make him realise it wasn't all evil. But he had to be careful not to risk exposing his knowledge on the magical world, and about himself.

"No. I don't think it is. Not all of it anyway."

"Care to elaborate."

"Hmm... Well, would you say a sword was evil?"

"No... Why would you ask that?"

"Because I think magic is like a sword. A sword can be used for good. It can be used to defend and protect the innocent. But it can also be used for evil deeds, like murder and torture. But it is not the sword that determines how it is used. It is the person who wields it. They decide whether it is used for good or evil. I think magic is the same, it is the person who wields the magic rather than the magic itself that determines whether it is used to protect or attack."

Arthur just stared at Merlin after he had finished his little speech. Merlin shifted uncomfortably at the stare, unsure as to whether he was going to get in trouble or not.

"Merlin, when did you finally start thinking so... well... like that?"

"You saying I'm not clever enough to have thoughts like that Arthur. I'm offended. I have more brains than you do." Merlin tried to throw Arthur off with this little jibe. He couldn't really say he thought like that since he was young, that would lead to awkward questions. Arthur took the bait.

"Sure Merlin you keep telling yourself that if it helps you to sleep at night. Idiot."

"You're the one who asked for an idiot's opinion, what does that say about you?"

"...Merlin."

"Yes sire?"

"Shut up."

Merlin pouted and mock glared at Arthur, who let a small chuckle leave his lips, before becoming serious again.

"You've given me something else to think about now-"

"Don't think too hard Arthur your brains not had to work that much in a while. It might not be able to take it."

After throwing the nearby empty goblet at Merlin, which Merlin just managed to duck, Arthur continued,

"As I was saying, what you've said does make some sense. I suppose many people with magic may want to use it for their own personal gain whilst others would want to use it to help others. It is the sorcerers thoughts that would make them use magic like that, and not the magic itself" At that moment he realised these thoughts were similar to the ones he was thinking in the cave. He looked at Merlin, who had small smile and a proud look on his face at what he had just said. He couldn't help but be happy to see that look on Merlin. Though he would never really admit it Merlin was one of the few people Arthur valued the opinion of, probably the person's opinion he valued the most, and someone who he wanted to prove himself to. He always felt better if he got one of those looks from Merlin, as he felt that he knew he was doing the right thing. Merlin had changed him, whether Arthur liked it or not, but he knew that the changes were for the better, and had made him a much better man and future King than he had been before. It was weird to think this man was younger than him, for he had moments where he just seemed so much older, wiser, like he knew things many didn't. He was glad he had such a loyal manservant- no friend- hell best friend as Merlin. He returned the smile, he couldn't help it.

"You can go, get some rest. It's been an eventful day."

"Thanks Arthur. You going to be ok?"

"Yes I'll be fine Merlin, off you go." Merlin nodded and started walking towards the door, but as he opened it Arthur called to him.

"Merlin." Merlin looked back.

"Thank you." Merlin smiled.

"Anytime. You know I'm here for you if you need me."


	8. Chapter 8

**So very very sorry for my absence. I had a mind block on how this was going to be edited. Hence why I decided to release my other story I was working on. **

**Bit of a bridging chapter due to the block that is still sort of around so apologies for it's not very good quality, I wanted to make it a double chapter upload today but I don't think it's going to happen. The second half of the chapter is kind of a new chapter but since that and the first half are not very long I just put the 2 together and put a divider.  
**

* * *

With little to go on, Arthur's search was making little progress. However this did not seem to deter the young Prince. He dragged Merlin and the Knights out on random hunts, somehow believing this would lead him to bumping into Emrys strolling down the path. He also constantly bugged Gaius, trying to worm anything he could out of him. Having given him the couple of books he had (which weren't much use to Arthur at all), there was nothing else Gaius could say without just directly telling him who Emrys was (which was of course what Arthur wanted, but Gaius was ignoring that fact). It was putting Gaius in a slightly irritable mood, and Gwaine had once witnessed Gaius purposely hiding in a closet to avoid Arthur who was strolling down the corridor. Gwaine had to stifle a laugh when Gaius emerged and saw he had been caught. He became the victim of 'the eyebrow of doom' and therefore hadn't yet told anyone of what he saw for fear of the consequences. Gaius could be scary when provoked.

Merlin was still scared despite Arthur's slow progress. He knew the Princes determination would mean he was going to find out sooner or later. Destiny was never kind to Merlin really, so why would it be now? It was probably waiting to do it in some big dramatic fashion too just too add to the fun.

All this searching had led to Merlin having many restless nights, where he would suffer nightmares that he had been discovered and Arthur hated him, having him burned at the stake. Lancelot and Gaius were doing what they could to comfort the Warlock, reminding him of what Arthur had said about magic, but it was doing little to help him. He still knew that things could be different when Arthur found out Emrys's true identity.

* * *

As the weeks went on Arthur was becoming less and less subtle at his search as his need to know grew. The Knights (and Merlin) were being dragged on even more rides through the woods despite their rumblings (they wanted to know who Emrys was too but hours on a pointless search was not the way to do it). Arthur could also be seen staring at everyone rather intensely, as though he could find out who Emrys was if he stared at them for long enough. Merlin had felt particularly uncomfortable when Arthur had turned his scrutinising gaze to him, but thankfully managed to do nothing to raise suspicion (he hoped). Arthur had also told Merlin he was desperate to start asking people about their views on magic, but thankfully he had the sense not to, otherwise that would have led to complications. His father may not have been at the best of health but it still wouldn't be advisable for others to know. Not that his random staring hadn't caused some confusion among the people.

The reason Arthur was wanting to ask people's opinion was because of these recent revelations about magic. He was wondering about how his people would react if- when he was King- he were to lift the ban, make magic free. He didn't tell anyone this, even Merlin, keeping it to himself in case Emrys was not the good man he had been suggested to be.


End file.
